Sleepovers and Horror Movies
by Satan Abraham
Summary: It's a sleepover. Mirai Kuriyama is coming over for a sleepover, and Mitsuki's heart is beating far too fast to be normal. Mirai/Mitsuki. Oneshot.


It's a sleepover. That's what Mitsuki has to keep telling herself, it's a sleepover, it's 'hanging out,' but she can't shake Hiromi's little wink as he left, claiming that he would go and 'give her some more privacy.'

It's a _sleepover. _It's what friends do. And Mirai Kuriyama is her friend, right? They'd gone to that festival together. Mirai had been the first person to manage to convince her to go to the festival, so they were friends in Mitsuki's mind, even if she would never admit it out loud.

The doorbell rang then, and Mitsuki headed for the door, opening it on Mirai Kuriyama, already dressed in pajamas and toting a large bag behind her. "Hi," she says, blushing a little. Mitsuki feels heat rise on her face, too, and she gives a good suck to the lollipop she has in her mouth.

She steps aside so that Mirai can enter, and she does, looking up wonder at how large the Nase house is. "My room's this way," Mitsuki says quietly, turning around and heading up the stairs. She suddenly wonders how smart it was of her to wear just an oversized – very oversized, it goes down to her knees, but still, _just _the t-shirt – as pajamas, but decides that it's too late now. Mirai is quiet, apart from the occasional gasp at something in their house.

"Have you eaten?" Mitsuki asks when they get up to her room. Mirai's stomach answers for her, growling loud enough to wake the dead. Mirai blushes and covers her face in her hands. "I can get something for us."

"No, no, it's fine," Mirai tries to dissuade her, but Mitsuki knows that Mirai wants to eat something, so she heads to the kitchen, picking up a tray of pre-prepared food and heading back up. She has to be careful on the stairs, because it's heavy and there are a lot of stairs, so her time is a bit slower than she'd like, but eventually she makes it back up. "Oh… that looks good…"

Mitsuki nods, setting down the food on the small table in the middle of the room. Mirai is already sitting at it, and Mitsuki would smile, but instead scrapes her teeth on the lollipop and passes over the food.

Mirai eats faster than anyone Mitsuki has ever seen. It's a little strange, how much she can eat in how little time – of course, Mitsuki knew that she needed to eat a lot because her power used her blood, but how _fast _she eats puzzles Mitsuki a bit. She pushes it aside, though, and finishes her lollipop.

When Mirai is done, she folds her hands on her lap and looks at Mitsuki. Mitsuki isn't quite sure what they should do now. "Um…" Mirai says, playing with the hem of her shirt. "I'm not sure what…"

"I have TV," Mitsuki offers. She turns on the television and it's on some weird show about pop idols. Something that Hiromi was watching, no doubt. She snorts and changes the channel until it's on some American horror movie. "Have you seen this?"

Mirai shakes her head and Mitsuki goes to her bed, patting the space beside her and blushing a little. Mirai sits next to her, also a little red, and then, as a commercial comes on, Mitsuki asks if she should get some popcorn.

Mirai, though she just ate, nods, and Mitsuki makes popcorn faster than she ever has, back into the room in two minutes with a bowl of popcorn and two drinks. She shuts off the light and makes her way to her bed by the light of the television, sitting down a little closer to Mirai than she was earlier.

When the movie comes back on and someone is brutally blown to bits, both of them flinch in spite of themselves. Mitsuki has seen worse in real life, she's a Spirit World Warrior, but there's something about horror movies that make her flinch. Mirai, too, it seems.

By the end of the movie the popcorn is forgotten and the two of them are clinging to each other, tangled in blankets and each other. Mitsuki's heart is beating fast, and she's not quite sure it's because of Mirai or the movie, but either way, she is going to hope for more sleepovers in the future.

* * *

**This was requested by an anonymous asker on Tumblr who wanted a mirai/mitsuki and I'm sort of glad I've been catching up on Kyoukai no Kanata because otherwise I would have had absolutely no idea how to write these two. As is, I had a vague idea on how to write them.**


End file.
